The Conversations
by NickandNatForever
Summary: An accident at Star Labs gives Felicity insight into her counterparts on other Earths. It also gives her insight into the man she loves.


Felicity should have learned by now that any call from Central City was probably not going to be a normal one. She really should have thought that when her phone rang at 8 am on a Saturday. She had just gotten up and was trying to make her way downstairs to the coffee pot. Oliver was already up, dressed and out for the day doing mayoral things throughout the city. He would be gone until later that evening when they were meeting for dinner.

"Hey Cait. How are you?" Felicity answered as she opened the cabinet to pull down a mug.

"Felicity, we need you to come to Central City and we need you to come now. There's been an….incident." Felicity could tell Caitlyn was flustered.

"What kind of incident? Are you guys ok? Has something happened to Barry?" Felicity shot off questions.

"We're fine. But Cisco was working on a new program to hone in on specific people on the other Earths and well…it worked. A little too well." Caitlyn explained.

"Ok. But what does that have to do with me?" She asked taking another sip of coffee.

"Look I don't want to say too much over the phone. Just trust me when I say that it has a lot to do with you and you're the only one who can help us. Please?" Caitlyn sounded desperate.

"Ok. Let me get dressed, but even with the high-speed rail it will take me a while to get there…" She had no more gotten that out of her mouth when there was sudden rush of air and suddenly Barry was standing in front of her. "Or I could catch a ride with Barry….I'll see you in a few Cait." She hung up and hugged her other friend.

"Well whatever this is, it must be good for you to come fetch me." She chuckled.

"Oh, you have no idea." Barry replied.

"Well let me get dressed. I'll wear the fire proof shirt this time." She teased him. Reminding him of another time she caught a "ride" with him to Star Labs.

"Ha ha. I promise no fires this time." He chuckled watching her making her way up the stairs.

Felicity put on a pair of leggings and a cold shoulder top. Finishing her outfit with a pair of ankle boots. She texted Oliver while she was coming down the stairs. Letting him know where she was going and how she was going to get there. She told him she wasn't sure when she'd be back but that it might be late. She knew he would understand and would not be too disappointed about dinner. With the lives that they led changes in plans was part of the norm.

"Alright Mr. Allen, I am ready to run." She came up to him and dramatically threw herself into his arms.

Grabbing her around the waist, Barry replied. "All aboard. Next stop…Central City." With that they were off.

In a flash, they were standing the in main room of Star Labs. Barry held on to Felicity for a minute until she got her balance. Finally, she moved away and looked around the room. Cisco, Caitlyn, Joe and Iris are all standing around the console desk looking like they want to be anywhere else.

"Alright who wants to fill me in on why I'm here?" Felicity asks crossing her arms and waiting for a response.

"Well…you see, I was….." Cisco starts stumbling towards his answer. "I was working on..."

"Yeah yeah, Cait told me. A way to hone in on specific people across the multiverse. Something obviously happened, so tell me." Felicity hated mysteries. Hated them. She just wanted to know what she was dealing with here so she could help resolve the issue and get home to Oliver.

"Well you see, I used Oliver as my test subject." Cisco said quickly and closed his eyes.

Felicity took a deep breath before asking, "how bad is it Cisco?"

"Maybe I should just let you see." Cisco started walking towards the holding room. "I'm going to turn on the two-way glass, so only we will be able to see. Are you ready?"

"How bad can it be? You used Oliver, not Jack the Ripper." Felicity moved closer to the window.

Cisco pushed a button on the side and the glass faded.

"Oh. Frack." Felicity moved closer. "Is that what it looks like?" She turns to Cisco and the others who up until now have been hovering in the back.

"That is exactly what it looks like. Four Oliver Queens sitting around a table." Barry answered.


End file.
